Only You
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Caskett's Wedding nigh takes place right after "The Time of our Lives" Pure fluff and smut!


This fluffy smut fic takes place right after "The Time Of Our Lives" so if you haven't seen it there might be tiny spoilers.

Disclaimer: Ha! Me own Castle that's funny I wish! If I owned Castle a Caskett baby would be on its way and I'd be hanging out with Nathan and Stana! I do own all 6 seasons of Castle on DVD, all 6 Nikki Heat books, a t-shirt and a calendar so I guess I kinda own Castle lol

Only You

Kate swayed in her new husband's arms as the last bars of "In My Veins" played a chill in the air made her shiver. She smiled when Castle pulled her closer to his chest.

"Are you cold Mrs. Castle" he asks in a soft voice.

"Mmm a little Mr. Castle" she grinned in reply

He pulls away slightly looking into her eyes "Why don't we go inside and warm up" he smiles wiggling his brows.

"Warm up huh I like the sound of that" She smiles back.

After saying goodbye to their family Castle leads his new wife inside their Hamptons home and up the stairs to their bedroom. Its filled with flickering candle light, on the bed rose petals spell out "Always" and on the night stand is champagne on ice and chocolate covered strawberries.

Kate gasps tears pricking her eyes when she sees what he's done. "Oh Castle" her voice quivers "It's beautiful"

Castle smiles pressing a tiny button on the remote in his hand "All of Me" begins to play he walks over taking her hand and starts singing the lyrics to her softly.

The tears pricking Kate's eyes now slowly slide down her cheeks all her emotions of the two months he was missing and the tension and sadness of the time up to this moment caught up with her. She buried her face in Castle's chest.

"Hey what's wrong aren't you happy, isn't this what you wanted" Castle worried

"Yes its everything I wanted Rick I..I just thought I'd never get here you were missing t..two months then you had trouble sleeping" she sniffs

Castle felt a pang of guilt "I'm so sorry Kate but its okay I'm here now and I'll never leave you again" he promises. "And I couldn't sleep because I felt like I wasn't good enough , that I didn't deserve you or your love after what I did to you" he admits.

"Rick" she sets her hand on his cheek "Don't you dare think that you don't deserve me or my love, you changed me, you made me believe in love again, you make me whole" she caresses his cheek "You Mr. Castle are the only man who's ever had my heart, the only man I've ever loved"

A few tears shine in his blue eyes "I love you Mrs. Castle so much"

"Oh you do, well why you don't show me" she smiles taking his hand leading him toward the bed.

"With pleasure" Castle grins pulling her close kissing her.

Kate kisses back tracing his bottom lip with her tongue. He opens his mouth to her their tongues coming together as he reached behind her untying the bow at her back. Her white lace top falls from her body. She moaned into the kiss as her hands slipped in the sleeves if his jacket pushing it downs his arms.

Castle flicked her bra clasp with one finger sending the small lace garment to the floor with her top and his jacket. He broke the kiss moving his lips to her ear "So beautiful Mrs. Castle" he whispered. Kate moaned from the sensation of his breath against her ear it made her warm and tingly. He picked her up in one quick motion laying her on the bed then he moved on top of her pressing his body into hers.

Kate could feel just how aroused her husband was even though there were two layers of clothing between them. She was sure he probably felt her arousal pooling between her legs through the thin fabric of her white slacks. She moaned when Castle's lips found her pulse point sucking ever so lightly and his hands found their way to her breasts squeezing the soft mounds as his fingers glided over her hardened nipples. "Rick" she moaned his name has her hands worked to unbutton his dress shirt the rest of the way.

Castle pulled her hands way "Not yet let me enjoy my beautiful wife first"

Kate was about to moan on frustration until she felt the warmth of his mouth surround one of her nipples. She arched her back moaning as he sucked on the hardened bud of skin. "Oooh Castle" she moaned louder when he bit down on her flesh sending sparks of electricity through her body.

Castle finished his assault on her breast releasing it with a pop. He kissed down her perfect stomach tracing her belly button with his tongue causing her to giggle. He stopped to slide her slacks down her long slender legs he smiled in surprise when he found she wasn't wearing any panties. He could feel the heat radiating from between her thighs as she opened her legs for him. "You're so wet" his voice soft and deep as he drags a finger slowly through her wetness.

"You do it to me my husband, only you babe" Kate moans licking her lips.

Castle moves his face between her thighs but doesn't touch her; instead he blows his warm breath on her dripping folds.

"Mmm ooh Rick!" Kate moans trashing her hips "Please" she begs wanting more.

He grins and glides his tongue along her folds getting lost in the sweet taste of her that he loves. He circles her dripping wet entrance with his tongue.

"Oh fuck! Oh Rick! Don't stop" Kate moans grabbing her husband's hair holding him there.

Castle probed her entrance with his tongue a little more, he pulled back slightly parting her folds to see her clit he lowered his lips again taking the tiny bud in his mouth sucking and nipping the sensitive skin.

Kate moaned louder tossing her head back against the pillow. Castle was very skilled with his mouth but this time he felt even more amazing than usual maybe it was his new title of husband. Her body tingled with pleasure and excitement as she thought of the man who was between her thighs driving her wild, he was her husband now. "Oh God Rick! So good babe! So fucking good!" she grabbed his hair tighter.

Her gripping his hair was a mixture of pain and pleasure he grinned against her, he could tell she was close it would be the first time he made her cum as his wife. He gently bit down on her clit then rolling his tongue over it.

"Oh God! yes! I'm gonna cum" Kate moans loudly her body starting to tremble.

Castle moved is tongue back up to her entrance probing it gently.

Kate screamed Castle's name as her body trembled and her orgasm took over.

Once Castle licked her clean he moved back yup her body kissing her. She moaned into his mouth tasting herself on his tongue. "You're wearing too many cloths husband" she pants.

"Well then let's fix that wife" Castle grins as he tears off his shirt and kicks off his slacks and boxers.

Kate feels the heat return between her legs as she takes in her husband's nude form. His erection swelled and ready , a dot of pre cum glistening on the tip. She licks her lips and moves toward him.

Castle knows what she's up to. He stops her "There's plenty of time for that later" he smiles "Right now I just want to make love to my beautiful wife" he lays her back on the bed moving back on top of her. He parts her legs with his knee and positions himself at her entrance that is dripping wet again.

Kate moves her hips trying to get him to enter her. "Rick, please" she moans moving her hand between them trying to guide him into her.

"Why Mrs. Castle we're awfully eager aren't we" he grabs her hand moving it above her head. Just as she's about to protest he pushes his length into her.

Kate let out a mixture of a moan and a gasp even though they've been making love over two years now she still needed a minute to adjust to his size. She made the mistake of telling him he was the biggest she'd ever been with and he gloated saying "In your face Dr. Motorcycle boy and Will the weenie" she had to admit she picked the right man he cared about her needs and wants and even when he was trying to be rough he was gentle. From the first night she and Castle had sex she knew he was different it was never just sex with him. "I love you" she moaned as he began to trust in and out of her.

Castle dipped his head bringing his lips to hers kissing her as he slide in and out of her wetness.

"Mmm ooh yes yes!" Kate moaned moving her hands down his body grabbing his prefect ass pushing him deeper into her.

He lifted her leg placing it on his shoulder opening her up even more to him as his thrusts got faster.

"Ooh God! So good Rick! Fuck! Don't stop babe" Kate cries out.

"You feel so good Kate, so fucking good" he continues pounding into her as he moves a hand between them pinching and rubbing her clit.

"Castle!" She screams "I'm close!" she moans

He pulls all the way out of her and slams back into her trusting fast and hard.

Kate screamed his name moaning loudly as she came. Castle moaned when he felt her slick walls gripping him triggering his release. He thrust a few more times before he came screaming her name filling her with his seed. He collapsed on top of her panting and sweaty. A minute later he pulls out of her rolling on his side pulling her to him.

Kate snuggles into his sweaty chest listening to his rapid heart beat "Did I ever tell you my husband is amazing in bed" she whispered playing with his chest hair.

"Oh he's amazing in bed huh" Castle grins "Well my wife is pretty amazing in bed too she's soo flexible its hot!"

"Oh she is huh and you like that?" she questions lifting her leg over her head putting her warm center almost in his face.

Castle swallowed feeling himself harden again "Oh yeah I like it a lot"

Kate drops her leg and moves straddling him "I love you Mr. Castle" she says softly

"I love you too Mrs. Castle , Always" Castle moans grabbing the remote pressing play "In My Veins" fills the room just as she sinks down filling herself with him and they begin to make love as husband and wife for the second time that night.

Author's Note: Hello fellow Caskett lovers! Eeekkk! They're finally married! Here is my second attempt at fluffy smut. It's my version of their wedding night. The songs mentioned are "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle and "All of Me" by Jon Legend its so Caskett! Positive reviews and constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy everyone! Caskett hugs for all!


End file.
